pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Pershimmer
'Pershimmer '''is the fourth plant obtained in Nocturne Streets in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time. When placed, she will speed up all plants in a 3x3 area 1.25 times. She grows every 15 seconds. After her first growth, she will speed up all plants in a 3x3 area by 1.5 times, then 1.75, and finally all plants in a 3x3 area will be twice as fast. When tapped, she will fire a beam of light. At first the beam of light deals 10 damage, but upon growing, it does 20, 30, and finally 50 damage. However, if clicked, she will need to recharge, taking 15 seconds. Origins Pershimmer is based off of the persimmon, the edible fruit of a number of tree species in the group ''Diospyros''. The "shimmer" in its name refers to its glowing appearance, and the beams of light it can fire. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 AREA: 3x3 RANGE: Lane RECHARGE: Sluggish Pershimmers speed up plants more and more as they grow, and can be clicked to fire a beam of light at the nearest zombie. Special: Speed of nearby plants increases as she grows. People always tell Pershimmer how cute she is. She is very thankful for the compliments, but she is not sure if people would say that if they saw her vomiting out huge beams of light. Upgrades Plant Food effect If fed Plant Food, Pershimmer will launch a large beam of light down the lane, dealing 30 damage to every zombie in her path. When finished, she will be completely charged. Upgraded stats *Pershimmer's lowest sun cost is 25 sun. *Pershimmer's lowest recharge is 20 seconds. *Pershimmer's highest damage is 60 damage when fully charged. All other damage is increased by ten at full power. *Pershimmer's fastest cooldown is 8 seconds. Upgraded abilities *Piercing Lights - Pershimmer's light beams will hit three zombies instead of one. *Truly Shining - Each plant in a 3x3 area will have their speed tripled once she reaches full power. Strategies Pershimmer is unlocked in Nocturne Streets, which is likely the world she is most useful in. By placing her near red lights, she can counter the speed reduced from plants by these lights. By placing her near green lights, she can even further increase the speed of plants near them. This can make Pershimmer a force to be reckoned with, as this effectively quadruples the speed of each plant nearby, and can even sextuple it if her Truly Shining upgrade is in effect. Pershimmer can play an effective role in several strategies, making powerful plants like Winter Melon attack faster, or making sun-producing plants produce sun more than before. Pershimmer has offensive capabilities as well, being able to deal up to 50 damage at full charge, but the player needs to be careful not to waste this on a weak zombie, as afterwards her effect is nullified for 15 seconds. The effect of Pershimmers don't stack, so surrounding a plant with eight Pershimmers will not speed it up any more than placing one. Placing two Pershimmers in the second and fourth rows can be effective for speed and saving sun, but placing more can allow for more damage. Pershimmers, however, will speed each other up, so placing a column of Pershimmers can let their cooldown be reduced. In Nocturne Streets, she can effectively counter Zombie Thief, by firing a beam of light at him if he gets too far into your defenses. However, watch out of Cardboard Box Imps, as when their box is down, they are entirely immune to the light beam fired by Pershimmer unless it is given the Piercing Lights ability. Gallery Pershimmer HD.png|HD Pershimmer Trivia *It is the first plant based on a persimmon in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' franchise. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time plants Category:Super-Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time) Category:Nocturne Streets Category:Nocturne Streets plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Buffers